A little Faith can come in handy
by x-flashwithwave-x
Summary: When Peter goes back to see Jane, he finds her Granddaughter, and in the typical tradition of him, so it seems, takes to Neverland. what seems slightly strange is Tink doesn't hate her, and she doesn't seems to like Peter in the same way her ancestors did
1. Crying, Peter, and the journey

Hey there

**Hey there! Yet another fanfic mine! My first Pan one, but whatever. I will update my other two stories soon, but I had to get this one out of my system first, so yeah! Love you all, please review saying ****that you think!**

**And I don't own Peter Pan or anything to do with it, okay?**

* * *

I watched him. So swift in his movements, like a swallow when he was in flight, so perfect, yet such a show off. I couldn't believe my luck really, I was soon to turn thirteen, but when I was sat in my room, wishing I could stay so young, and innocent, or go back, to when I was five or six. The best days of my life.

I suppose I still believed those fairy stories, in my heart, but I knew in my head they couldn't be true. So hard I tried not to believe them, but just hearing someone talk of a castle, or seeing something glint like a dragon's scale sent my imagination wild, and I'd find myself crying, wishing so much I could believe it, that it was true, and real.

Anyway, that's enough of my depressing thoughts now, back to how I met Peter.

So I sat there, watching the stars, remembering the stories my Grandma Jane told me, of Peter Pan, and how she was the first lost girl, and how they beat Hook.

Well I found myself crying softly, before I heard a voice. A boy's voice. Startled, I wiped my eyes, and glared up at the voice. I didn't like boys, all they ever did was taunt, and tease, and call names. The first thing I saw of him was his feet. Floating. I shot up, standing at my full height, which to be honest isn't all that impressive. I stared at the rather strange figure in front of me, his clothes most certainly even stranger than mine.

"What. No, that's physically impossible…" I muttered, heart skipping with joy at the fact I knew who he was. From so many stories, and many, many dreams of my own.

"Peter pan." I whispered, a slight smile twitching the corners of my mouth. I shook my head though, and glanced up at him again. He was still there.

His eyebrows were furrowed. "Jane? Or are you her daughter?"

Startled at to why he was asking if I was my grandma, I raised my eyebrows. "Granddaughter." I said simply. He wilted visibly. I looked nothing like my grandmother. My hair was a deep brown, not red-y brown like her's, and was waist length. Though, I suppose I do look like her, with my face. My green eyes sparkled from the tears I cried just seconds before, and I smiled softly at Peter. "Why so glum? I mean, did you want to see her? I can get her, if you like." My voice sounded normal now, and typical me, I was trying to please everyone _but _me.

Shaking his head, Peter smiled, and said, "Na." he paused for a minute, and grinned boyishly, before adding, "I don't suppose you want to come to Neverland with me?"

A grin spread across my face, and I wasted no time at all standing on the edge of my windowsill, and holding out my hand for help.

So anyway, I'm sure you're all very familiar with the flight to Neverland, and the whole second-star-on-the-right-and-straight-on-till-morning deal, so I won't go into that, but when we got to Neverland, with all its magic, and mermaids. It was all I'd wanted all my life.

By this point, I'd realised that Tinkerbell did NOT like me. Three times she'd pulled my hair, turned red quite a few, and just shouted, well I suppose it's tinkled or rang actually but whatever, loudly, and angrily. Poor thing, I knew what was wrong with her, she was jealous, and wished to have Peter all to herself. Falling behind Peter somewhat, and flying next to Tinkerbell, I grinned, before whispering something that delighted her to no end, and caused us to become fast friends.

So anyway, what you're probably expecting to hear about now is how I got a silly little crush on Pan, defeated Hook, then went home to grow up and have lots of kids, who Peter would bring to Neverland, and then it would all happen over and over for all of eternity.

Wrong.

Coz, you know what?

I think Tink and Peter make a better couple.

* * *

**Woooooooooooooooooooo**

**Not what you expected, huh?**

**Ya, sorry, too much sugar again. Chapter two coming soon, as I've already written it!**

**Ya, poor you, having to suffer for me having no social life.**

**And, and sorry it's short, but I really wanted to…**

**Well actually, I'm not quite sure why I stopped it there, but I did so ha.**


	2. Laughter, Hook and Tinkerbell

Next chapter, ya, my chin and finger hurt darn it, and nearly all my friends are in France and

**Next chapter, ya, my chin and finger hurt darn it, an****d nearly all my friends are in France and…**

**Stupid t****ravel sickness, I wish I was with them. In Disneyland. I could see Tinkerbell.**

**I'm going to go cry now.**

**By the way, I hope you like this, and I DON'T OWN PETER PAN.**

**Ya.**

* * *

Three months after I'd left with Peter.

We're at the point I was at when I started my story. Me sat on a rock close to some very annoyed looking mermaids, watching Peter swoop and loop in the air, laughing, and me laughing too. A certain blonde fairy was sat on my shoulder, a sweet tinkling of bells coming from her, obvious laughter. The words I had whispered to her months before were a secret, a plan my mind had always played out in my dreams, and one I had managed to perfect over time, even when my mind doubted the existence of the mischievous ever-youthful boy who I had dreamed of all my life.

Of course, I was inspired by many fanfictions I'd read also, my imagination began to run wild after reading them. I'd eventually realised that Tinkerbell's pixie dust was incredibly magical, and was capable of pretty much anything. We were to put my plan into action after another week, and then she and Peter would get together, I would stay in Neverland, become the next lost girl, and be happy forever.

Hopefully.

Of course Hook had to screw everything up, and go and kidnap me didn't he? Stupid old man, he really needs some new kind of plan or something, I mean seriously, using me as bait? So old. And it's not like I'm like other idiotic girls Peter's brought back in the past, I can stand up for myself. I didn't learn martial arts for nothing you know!

Though I hate to admit it, it took me a few days to escape, as bare hands can't compare to swords, and so mine and Tinkerbell's plan had to be put on hold.

So anyway, I got back, and life as normal, well, not really normal I suppose, but you know what I mean. Late evening, and everyone was fast asleep. Except me and Tink that is. We were far to busy figuring out the best way to carry out my plan. "Got the pixie dust Tink?" A tinkle of bells confirmed she did. I chanted a spell to help the pixie dust do it's job, and sprinkled it over the dancing fairy.

There was a loud explosion, and I blacked out for a couple of minutes, before sitting up, ready to wake up Tinkerbell, and carry her in my hands. Only to discover my plan had worked.

Lay peacefully on the floor was the blonde fairy, in her normal attire and look. Except she was full human height, wings an' all. Shocked, and pleased, I rushed over to the blonde to wake her. Tinkerbell stretched and yawned, rubbing her eyes, before realising how much smaller I seemed. And everything else, I suppose. Laughing, she clapped happily, and said. "Thank you. So much Faith" her voice still had a bell-like quality about it, but formed proper words a normal human could understand also. Laughing, she flew out of the door to wake Peter and tell him.

I couldn't help but feel proud. I mean seriously, who wouldn't?

* * *

**Short again. Oh well. Too tired to write more today, hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to review, and I love you all very much!**


End file.
